Şablon:Ambox/doc
Ambox, short for article message box, is a message box management template. Category:Amboxes contains Ambox and Ambox information. Parameters List of all parameters: } / left | smallimage = none / | smallimageright = none / | smalltext = A shorter message body text. }} type :If no type parameter is given the template defaults to type notice. That means it gets a blue side bar. The eight available types and their default images are shown below. image :No parameter = If no image parameter is given the template uses a default image. Which default image it uses depends on the type parameter. :An image = Should be an image with usual wiki notation. Widths of 40px - 50px are usually about right. (Images over 52 pixels wide will cause padding problems.) :none = Means that no image is used. imageright :No parameter = If no imageright parameter is given then no image is shown on the right side. :An image = Should be an image with usual wiki notation. 40px - 50px width are usually about right depending on the image height to width ratio. (Images over 52 pixels width will cause padding problems.) :Anything = Any other object that you want to show on the right side. style :Optional CSS values used by the entire message box table. Without quotation marks " " but with the ending semicolons ;. For example: ::style = margin-bottom: 0.5em; textstyle :Optional CSS values used by the text cell. For example: ::textstyle = text-align: center; text :The message body text. The Small Parameters The small article message boxes are meant for the top of sections. Normally they should only contain one or two lines of text. small :left = Makes it a smaller left aligned message box. This also makes the default images smaller. Note that any data fed to the smallimage, smallimageright and smalltext parameters is only used if "small=left". To make it so your template also understands the small parameter you can use this code: ::small = } smallimage :No parameter = If no smallimage parameter is given then this template falls back to use the image parameter. If the image parameter also is empty then a small default image is used. :An image = Should be an image with usual wiki notation. 20px width is usually about right for boxes with one line of text, while 25px width is usually about right for boxes with two lines of text. For example: ::smallimage = :none = Means that no image is used. This overrides any image fed to image, when "small=left". smallimageright :No parameter = If no smallimageright parameter is given then this template falls back to use the imageright parameter. If the imageright parameter also is empty then no image is shown on the right side. :An image = Should be an image with usual wiki notation. 20px - 25px width is usually about right. :Anything = Any other object that you want to show on the right side. :none = Means that no right side image is used. This overrides any image fed to imageright, when "small=left". smalltext :A shorter version of the message body text. If no smalltext parameter is given then this template falls back to use the text parameter. Examples Usage Simple usage example: